Bein' Green
Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo Bein' Green is one of Kermit the Frog's best-known songs. It was written by Joe Raposo and first performed by Kermit on Sesame Street during the first season. It was also included in The Sesame Street Book & Record, as well as many other albums after that. Kermit would go on to sing the song again on Sesame Street two more times, once as a duet with Lena Horne. Performed By *Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson) :: 1969 episode of Sesame Street ::1974 on The Tonight Show ::1976 episode of The Muppet Show (Episode 112: Peter Ustinov) ::1977 episode of The Muppet Show (Episode 219: Peter Sellers) :: 1977 album The Muppet Show Record :: 1990 album Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration :: 2002 album The Muppet Show 25th Anniversary Collection :: 2005 album The Best of the Muppets :: ???? on The Cher Show (with Ray Charles) :: ???? on Sesame Street :: ???? on Sesame Street (with Lena Horne) *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) :: 1994 album Kermit Unpigged (with Don Henley) :: ???? Rosie O'Donnell appearance :: 2001 Muppetfest :: 2006 Ford Escape Hybrid commercial *Ray Charles :: 1975 album Renaissance :: 1989 special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (with the monsters) :: ???? on The Cher Show (with Kermit) :: ???? on Sesame Street (with Kermit) *Frank Sinatra ::1970 album Sinatra & Company ::1990 album Frank Sinatra's Greatest Hits Volume 2 *Van Morrison :: 1973 album Hard Nose the Highway (studio version) :: 1973 bootleg album with The Caledonia Soul Orchestra (live version) *Big Bird (Carroll Spinney) :: 1990 Jim Henson memorial service at the Cathedral Church of Saint John the Divine. *Rowlf the Dog (Jim Henson) ::1993 album Old Brown Ears Is Back *Don Henley :: 1993 album Kermit Unpigged (with Kermit) * Shirley Horn :: 1993 album Light Out of Darkness (A Tribute To Ray Charles) * Mike Campbell :: 1994 album Easy Chair Jazz (spoken word) *Boston Pops Orchestra :: 1996 album Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites '' *Don Rickles ::1997 episode of ''Muppets Tonight (Episode 205: Don Rickles & Coolio)) *[[Johnny Lytle :: 1997 album Easy Easy (instrumental) *Bob McGrath :: 1998 album Bob's Favorite Street Songs *Tony Bennett ::1998 album The Playground *Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan, a.k.a. Lorne (Andy Hallett) ::2002 Angel episode, "The House Always Wins" ::Angel: Live Fast, Die Never - Music from the TV Series CD *Nicky (Rick Lyon) from Avenue Q ::200? live performance, possibly a cabaret show, dedicated to Idina Menzel. *Oscar the Grouch (Carroll Spinney) :: 2005 episode of Sesame Street (different lyrics, same message) *Whoopi Goldburg :: 2005 audio companion to It's Not Easy Being Green and other things to consider (spoken word) *Till Brönner German jazz bugler, :: 2005 album That Summer *Lena Horne :: ???? on Sesame Street (with Kermit) *MuppetVision 3-D : 1990 recording for transition between shows (instrumental) Publications *Lyrics and pictures from this song were included in ''Sesame Street Unpaved''. *In 2005 Henson release a book of Jim Henson and Muppet quotes entitled It's Not Easy Being Green and other things to consider. Category:Sesame_Street_Songs Category:Muppet Songs